The way i feel about you
by zanessa6
Summary: Troy has been teasing gabriella because he secretly likes her what will happen when he lets it slip that he likes her, will a romance start or will everything go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first troyella fanfic so please tell me if its rubbish or if I should carry on!! Anyway enjoy! I got the idea for the first bit of the story from LunarEclipse360's fanfic a better kiss, a hotter touch.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was stood at her locker in the East high corridor when someone put their hands around her waist and started kissing the side of her neck, when she turned round to see who it was she faced a pair of piercing blue eyes that belonged to non other than the biggest playa at East high, Troy Bolton!

"What do you want?" she closed her locker and started to walk off but he grabbed her arm.

"You no what I want!" before she could answer she was pinned against the lockers with troy kissing her neck, Gabriella let a small moan slip and he stopped kissing her. "Are we enjoying this?" Gabriella nodded and leaned into kiss him but he pulled away. "Then that's why I have to go."

"What why?"

"Because its fun to tease!" he said with a smirk on his face as he walked off to his science lesson which he also had with Gabriella who sat in front of him, which Gabriella was not so pleased about.

Gabriella walked in the classroom and saw troy sat in his place and he winked at her as she came over to her seat, she just rolled her eyes at him. 20 minutes into the lesson troy gives gabby a note:

_Hey sexy,_

_Get into trouble so you get sent out and we can have some fun!_

_From your sexy troy xx._

Gabriella reads the note and writes back to him but when she turns to pass it back to him the teacher Mr. Brown saw what she was doing. "Mrs Montez if I see you passing another note you will be out, understand?"

"Yes sir sorry." Gabriella carried on taking the notes down that were on the bored when troy tried to pass Gabriella another note, but she wouldn't take it.

"_Gabriella take the note."_ Troy whispered.

"_No!"_ Gabriella then realised that she meant to whisper but it came out louder, a lot louder.

"Right Mrs. Montez out now!!!" Mr. Brown shouted and he pointed to her then to the door. As she got up she mouthed to troy "thanks a lot!!" when she got out of the classroom she slowly sank down to sit on the cold floor.

A couple of minutes after she had been sent out she heard the classroom door open and she saw a pair of feet stood in front of her, she looked up a saw that it was troy.

"What are you doing out here?" she looked at him puzzled.

He stuck his hand out to help Gabriella up off the floor "I got myself in trouble so I could keep you company out here." He said whilst giving her the grin that made her weak at the knees. He started to move closer to her, he put his hands on he waist and he was leaning in to kiss her but….

"Why are you going this, don't you have a **girlfriend**?" She said when Troy's lips were just millimetres away from hers.

"Yeah but she doesn't compare to how I feel about you." He said closing the gap between the two and kissed her passionately.

Gabriella pulled away and looked at him "Then why you still with her?"

Troy let go of Gabriella and sat on the floor "Because I'm a jock, and jock's are only suppose to date cheerleaders or popular girls not smart girls like you, no offence!" he said as he gestured for her to sit next to him.

(Laughing) "Its ok I've been called worst names then smart." She replied whilst sitting down next to him.

"Do you want to know something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The reason why I kept on teasing you is that I really like you but I thought that if I teased you then my mates wouldn't think anything of it."

"Really... Because I thought you were teasing me because you liked doing it."

"Oh I did like doing but only because I like you and that was the only I could kiss you without anyone knowing that I actually like you."

"You no what…I like it when you tease me because it makes me feel special and it also makes me want you….and I also want to admit that I like you as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean who wouldn't like you with those eyes." When she finished she started to lean in to kiss him but just when their lips were about to touch the bell went. "Well I guess I should go…cya around troy." She got up and left to go to her advanced math class.

"_You sure will."_ He said to himself before he went to basketball practice.

Sorry I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer…so what do you think carry on or bin it? Let me know and please R&R!!! Thank you xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

(By the way troy and Gabriella aren't dating **yet** but they are still having fun with each other!!)

**Chapter 2**

It was the day after Troy and Gabriella told each other that they had feelings for each other and Gabriella was standing by her locker when someone put their hands over her eyes "guess who?"

"Erm...im guessing troy!"

"God what gave it away?"

Gabriella giggled "so do I win anything?"

"Erm…yeah this!" Troy leans down and kisses her passionately. The bell rang for their first lesson which for gabby was advanced maths with her best friend Taylor and Troy had basketball practice. Troy kissed gabby on the cheek and headed towards the gym he turned his head and looked back at gabby and when he turned back round he walked head first into an opening door.

"Troy!!" Gabriella ran over to him. "Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah im fine" he went to sit up but he got a pain in his head. "Ow...maybe not."

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" she said whilst helping him off the floor.

"No thanks I'll be fine, I need to go to basketball practice and im already late as it is my dad is going to flip."

Gabriella giggled "Ok I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"You sure will." He kissed her on the cheek and then headed towards the gym again.

"Make sure you keep away from the doors on your way down!" Gabriella shouted after him

Troy stopped in his tracks and turned around "haha very funny."

**Meanwhile in advanced maths with Taylor and Gabriella**

"Hey gabs what's going on with you and troy?"

"wh…what I don't know what your talking about!" she lied

"Sure you do. Im on about your little kiss that you had with him at your locker this morning."

"How do you know that was even me?"

"Because I saw your face, don't try worming yourself out of this Montez!"

"Alright fine…he's doing it again."

"Doing what…oh no he's not teasing you again is he?"

"Yeah but I…" she was cut off.

"No Gabriella no but, you know what will happen if you fall for him he just wants to get you into bed and then he'll dump you just like he did with Rachel (made up)."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Oh you weren't here then…ok Rachel was a girl like you very smart and pretty and troy started teasing her just like he is doing to you but she fell for him and she thought she was ready to sleep with him, but when they did he dumped her a couple of hours later!"

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Gabby I would never lie to you, all I want to do is look out for you because I know what troy Bolton is capable of."

"And what would that be?" starting to get annoyed.

"That he teases you to get want he wants which is sex then he dumps you and starts with another helpless girl."

"Maybe I should just talk to him…" she was cut off again.

"And say what exactly…are you teasing me to get me to sleep with you so you can dump me afterwards for someone else...come on gabs he's not going to admit it is he?"

"Yeah maybe your right, I'll just have to stop it before I get in to deep." _But I really do like him and he said he liked me, unless that's part of his plan…oh I don't know what to do! _She thought to herself.

"Yeah that's the best thing you can do" the bell rang for the end of the lesson. "So gabs I'll see you at lunch yeah!"

"Yeah cya then." Gabriella walked out of the classroom and she saw troy waiting outside. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to wait for you and walk you to your next lesson seem as though it's science which we have together."

"Oh right im sorry…how's your head?" she said as she linked arms with troy.

"Oh my head…yeah it still hurts a lot more now though because Chad threw the ball at my head because he was looking the other way."

"Aww will a kiss make it better?" _wait what am I doing im suppose to be ending this and I no exactly what he will say to that stupid question, god im so stupid for asking that._

"Yeah it might help."

_Great I can't not kiss him because I was the one that offered…oh well! _She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his head where a now visible lump had appeared. "Eww it's all raised that's horrible!"

"Hey im offended by that." He said and he started tickling her.

"Hey…sto…stop…it……….TROY!!" she screamed through laughter.

"Say im the sexiest boy you've ever meet and I'll stop."

"What…no!"

"Ok fine you asked for it." He started tickling her a lot harder. "Say it!"

"Ok…ok…troy you…are the sexiest…boy I…have ever meet!! Now let go!"

"Thank you!" he leaned down and kissed her before walking in the classroom. Gabriella just rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long day! _She thought before she walked into science and sat in front of troy.

* * *

Find out what happens during the rest of the day in chapter 3. Thanks for reading and please R&R and just a quick thank you to those who have reviewed and told me to carry on. The next one should be up tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella and Troy's science teacher Mr. Brown wasn't in so they had a supply.

"Psst…gabby!"

"What do you want troy?"

"Wait for me after this lesson!"

"Why?"

"Because we have a free period and I want to spend it with you, is that so bad?"

"No…where are we going?"

"Erm…I have a secret place that someone hooked me up with."

"And where is this 'secret place'?"

"It's a surprise, don't worry im sure you will like it!"

"Ok I'll wait for you."

"Great."

At the end of the lesson Gabriella waited outside the classroom for troy just like she promised, she heard the door open.

"Thanks for waiting." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You told me to wait and I did, so where we going?"

"You'll see." He grabbed he hand and pulled her down the corridor, when they reached some stairs troy went behind gabby and covered her eyes.

"Troy is this really necessary?"

"Yeah because I want it to remain a surprise because I want to see the look on your face when you see it."

"Ok, you better not do anything!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know what like."

(Laughs) "Gabby you can trust me, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Ok I trust you."

"good." He moved one of his hands from covering her eyes and held one of he hands so she felt safe and so she knew he was still there. When they reached the top of the stairs, troy told gabby to keep her eyes closed so he could stand in front of her so he could see her face. "Ok open your eyes."

"Oh my god…troy…I don't know what to say…it's unbelievable." (The place that he takes her too is the roof that is in the film only with a lot more flowers.) She ran over to him and kissed him, when she pulled away she looked in his eyes.

"I like your reaction."

(Giggling) "I thought you would, it was the only way I could think of to say everything I thought of it."

"I told you, you would like it."

"I don't like it…I love it." Before she could say anything else troy had placed his lips onto hers for another kiss, gabby wasn't expecting this so when he did she gasped and troy saw this as an opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth, he picked Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt something vibrating in his back pocket. "Troy do you have a phone in your pocket?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I can feel it vibrating."

"Oh sorry." He put her down and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby its Sharpay…where are you I thought because we have a free period I would spend it with you?"

"Erm…hang on one second."

"Oh ok."

"Its Sharpay and she wants to know where I am so she can spend free period with me."

"So?"

"Well I want to spend it with you so how do I get out of seeing her?"

"I don't know troy…girls aren't allowed in the gym when the team is practicing are they?"

"No but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I was thinking you could tell her that you're practicing."

"Gabby you are a genius." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Erm troy…Sharpay is still on the phone."

"Oh god…sorry Sharpay but I totally forgot that im going to practice basketball in the gym im sorry."

"Oh right its ok I guess I'll cya later then."

"Yeah bye."

"Bye baby." She hung up.

"Now where were we?" he leans down and starts making out with Gabriella but she pulls away "what's the matter?"

"Im sorry troy but I don't think I do this anymore…"

"Why?"

"Because you're with Sharpay."

"Yeah but I like you more."

"Then end it with her."

"Gabby we had this conversation the other day I can't end it with Sharpay because im meant to be with the popular girls or cheerleaders."

"Well how do I know that you like me more if you don't end it with her?"

"You have to believe me!"

"Im sorry troy but I don't want to do this anymore until I know you are serious about liking me more."

"Then how do I prove it to you?"

"If you don't know then you'll have to figure it out yourself." With that said she walked back down the stairs.

* * *

Ohhhh what will troy do to prove gabby that she means more to him then anyone else? Find out soon in chapter 4. Thank you for reading and plz take the time to R&R! xxx 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

The first part of this chapter is going to be troy and Gabriella passing notes to each other, so just bare with it.

**Chapter 4**

It was the day after Gabriella had told troy that she can't keep seeing him because he is still with his girlfriend Sharpay and she told him that he needs to prove to her that she means more to him then Sharpay. Gabriella walked into her homeroom and saw troy sat on the desk with Sharpay stood in between his legs making-out with him, troy saw Gabriella and pulled away from Sharpay.

"Why did you stop?" Sharpay questioned.

"Because I just did and the classroom is full of people and Mrs. Darbus will be here soon." He replied

"Yeah but that's never stopped you before."

"Well things change alright." He snapped.

"Ok god I was only asking, no need to snap at me, god!" she stormed off and sat in her seat.

Troy took his seat behind Gabriella, she turned around and smiled at him, and he returned her smile and wrote her a note:

_Gabby,_

_Meet me outside I really need to talk to you!_

_P.S don't worry it's nothing bad! ___

_Love troy xxx_

He folded the note up and passed it to her, she opened the note and wrote back to him:

_Troy,_

_Ok, but why can't you just tell by a note?_

_Gabby xxx_

She passed him the note back under his table so this time she wouldn't get caught even though Mrs. Darbus was the giving everyone a lecture about mobile phones AGAIN!! Troy grabbed the note, read it and replied to her.

_Gabby,_

_Because I want to see the look on your face _

_When I tell you this._

_Troy xx_

She read it and turned to look at him and just smiled at him. Homeroom only goes on for 30 minutes but to Gabriella it seemed to go on for hours. Finally the bell went and Gabriella waited outside for troy and shortly afterwards he joined her.

"So what was it that you want to tell me?"

"Ok…im going to break up with Sharpay at lunch today."

"What?" shocked about what he had just said.

"Yeah you heard me correctly…." He was cut off.

"But why…I don't understand!"

"well last night when I went home I thought about what you said yesterday and I've realised that the way I can prove to you that you mean the world to me is by breaking up wit her which is what you kept telling me what to do…so there you go im breaking up with her so I can prove that to you."

"Oh my god…your not joking about this are you!"

"No and I actually realised last night as well that I do like you more then I think I have ever liked anyone before."

"I knew you could change if you really wanted to."

"Yeah and seeing you in homeroom then when I was kissing her, I pulled away because it made me feel sick kissing her when I saw you." He said and put his hand on her cheek, she grabbed his hand that was on her cheek and put it to her lips and kissed his fingers.

"I can't believe you are doing this for me."

"What can I say you are so worth it." He gave her the troy Bolton famous smile that still made he weak at the knees which made he fall forward. "God you can't keep your hands off me can you?" he chuckled.

"Haha very funny, you are so big headed!"

"You know you like it!" she just rolled her eyes, "anyway baby I got to go to practice." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you at lunch!"

"Actually you won't because im going to the library I've got some studying to do."

"Oh…ok well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah you will." She gave him a hug and went to her lesson and he went to the gym.

**In the gym with Troy and Chad**

"Hey dude…how are you and Sharpay doing?"

"Erm…actually im breaking up with her at lunch…" he got cut off.

"What why you no it's not going to be good for your image if your not with the popular girl anymore."

"I don't care about that anymore."

"Wh…what!" Chad yelled.

"hey don't yell at me ok I no what im doing!" he stormed out of the gym.

"what's up with him?" Jason asked.

"Oh nothing just having one of his bad days…c'mon lets practice, don't forget we have a game next week. _I just hope troy gets his head in the game in time!"_

Find out what happens when troy breaks up with Sharpay and well troy get his head in the game in time for the big match against west high! Please R&R I will update soon maybe tomorrow or Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**Chapter 5**

It was finally lunch time at east high and Gabriella headed towards the library like she told troy, but she wasn't going there to study for a test like she told him, but she was tutoring a lad called Chris, he was the one that had the test and he needs at least a C to stay on the football team, so Gabriella told him that she would help him out.

"Hey Chris, you been here long?"

"No not really, about 10 minutes."

"Ok so let's get started."

**Meanwhile in the canteen with troy and Sharpay**

Sharpay came over to where troy and the basketball team were sat and sat on his lap. "Hey baby!"

"Oh hey Sharpay."

"Why are you so depressed today I mean first you stop kissing me this morning and now you sound like you don't want me here."

"Well I actually need to talk to you."

"Oh…ok."

"Guys can you give us a minute."

They all left troy and Sharpay to it.

"You didn't have to send them away."

"Yeah I did because I didn't want them to hear this…erm….Sharpay im breaking up with you."

"WHAT!!!!" she pushed herself off troy and grabbed the first thing she could reach which was a glass of water and chucked it at him. "You are making a very big mistake troy Bolton." She stormed off and sat with her twin brother Ryan.

"We'll see about that." He said to himself and got up and went to his locker to change his clothes, the only clothes he had in his locker were his basketball clothes 'well its better then nothing' he thought. When he was changed he decided to go and tell Gabriella that he had done what he said he would do.

**Back with Gabriella and Chris in the library**

"Do you understand it yet Chris?"

'God she is gorgeous' "what?"

"I said do you understand it?"

"No…im sorry I just don't get it."

"Ok ill go through it one more time."

'Ok im just going to kiss her' "hey gabby."

She turned to face him "yeah?"

He leaned over and kissed her, just then troy walked in and saw them, he didn't no what to do so he just ran out of the library and went to the gym to shoot some hoops. 'How could she do this to me I thought she liked me…I mean I changed for her and this is how she repays me' troy was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the gym door open…it was her.

"Hey I thought I'd find you here." He didn't reply. "Troy are you ok?"

"Oh im just great!" he said sarcastically.

"Now I no your not ok…what's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong."

"Yeah!"

"Ok well I told you that I was going to break up with Sharpay so I could be with you and I stuck to that because I just did it and I came to the library to tell you, but when I got there I caught you making out with someone that I have never seen before...care to explain!"

"Ok fine…I told you I was going to the library to revise but I was going to tutor Chris because he needs at least a C to stay on the football team so I said I would help him…I never told you because I knew you would be mad that I was tutoring a lad…but I promise you that I didn't do anything he was the one that kissed me" she started crying. "Then he….he…"

"He what…what did he do to you?"

"He…started moving his hand up and down my thigh….and…and his other hand….made its way up…my shirt!" she slowly sank to the floor. "I was really scared troy!"

"Hey…come here!" he helped her off the floor and pulled her into a tight hug. "Im sorry…I shouldn't have shouted at you."

She started crying into his shoulder "no im sorry I should have just told you that I was tutoring him."

"Gabby that wouldn't have made a difference he still would have done what he did, I just wish I didn't run off like I coward because I would have punched the hell out of him…I was just angry that you were kissing another guy."

"I was so scared troy I thought he…he was going to rape me!"

"Shhh its ok im here now…your safe with me." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered. He didn't say anything he just stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. ' Wait till I get my hands on him! '

* * *

What will troy do to Chris find out in chapter 6!! Please R&R thank you xxx 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**Chapter 6**

It had been a couple of days after the incident with Chris hitting on Gabriella in the library and troy had not seen anything of him since that day.

"Hey…someone as sexy as you should be arrested." Came a voice behind Gabriella, at first she thought it was troy having a joke with her but when she turned round it was non other then Chris.

"What do you want?"

"I want to finish off what we started yesterday in the library, and this time your not going to kick me!" he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head on the lockers and started kissing her neck.

"GET OFF ME YOU CREEP!"

"Well aren't we being naughty today!" he started kissing her again but he stopped because the bell went. "I'll be seeing you again."

Gabriella couldn't even move she just slid down to the floor and put her head on her knees and started crying. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she flinched.

"Hey what's the matter?"

She looked up and saw troy kneeling down beside her, which made her cry even more. Troy hated seeing her cry and pulled her onto his lap. "Talk to me gabby what's wrong?"

"Oh troy I…I don't know what to do." She sobbed

"About what?"

"He's…he's hurting me!"

"Who is, c'mon gabby you can tell me!"

"Chris…he came over before and said 'hey…someone as sexy as you should be arrested' at first I thought it was you having a joke with me but when I turned round I saw that it was him and he said he wanted to finish where he left off yesterday in the library, the next thing I know im pinned up against the locker with him holding my hands above my head and he was kissing my neck…I was really scared!" she started crying even harder.

"Oh god…what has he done to you! You're terrified of him."

She nodded into his chest.

"God just wait till I see that bastard…I swear im going to kill him."

"Troy im really scared of being alone because I know he'll try it again."

"Shh don't worry gabby im here and im not going to let anything happen to you…I promise." He kissed the top of her head. He stood up and helped her off the floor. "C'mon we better get to homeroom before Darbus has a fit."

This made gabby giggle, which made troy smile. They locked eyes and Gabriella leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?"

"I just really wanted to kiss you because it's seemed awhile since I have, and I wanted to say thank you, you really do make me feel safe."

"Your welcome and no one is ever going to hurt my girl."

'My girl…wow that sounds really good when he says that.' Gabriella thought, she smiled to herself and troy noticed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing…just what you said."

"When?"

"Just then calling me your girl when we aren't even dating."

"Yeah well I love to protect you and look out for you and just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I can't call you that…right?"

"You can call me whatever you want." She replied flirtatiously.

"Hey stop flirting!"

"Im not!"

"Yes you were."

"Troy don't be stupid I was so not."

"Oh you are so dead." He started tickling her.

"No…troy…stop it…stop!" she said between fits of laughter.

"Not until you admit you were flirting!"

"I…wasn't!"

"Ok you asked for it." He picked her up and put her over his shoulders.

"Troy put me down!" she laughed.

"Nope!"

"TROY!!"

"You no what to say to get me to put you down."

"Fine ok you win I admit I was flirting."

"Thank you." He put her down and kissed her, he put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, they started making out when troy pulled away.

"What's up?"

"We are going to be in real big trouble with Darbus if we don't go now."

"Oh right c'mon then." She grabbed his hand and ran to their homeroom.

What troy and Gabriella didn't no was that Chris was hiding behind some lockers and heard and saw everything that had just happened and he wasn't happy about it, especially the part where Gabriella told troy about what he did her and she was going to have to pay. He thought.

* * *

What will happen will troy get to punish Chris for hurting gabby or will Chris hurt gabby first! find out in chapter 7. Please R&R thanx xxx

p.s. love all your reviews there are all gr8!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella was lay on her bed doing her homework when she heard rustling outside. She got up and went to her balcony and saw that someone was climbing up.

"Who's there?"

"Relax it's just me."

"Troy…what are you doing?"

"I came to see you."

"Well here I am." She spun round and did a pose.

He chuckled "typical!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing…just your flirting again."

"I know I just can't help it you are so…" she moved closer to him.

"So what?"

She moved even closer (if that was possible) wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "adorable." She leaned up and kissed him. He was shocked at first but began to kiss her back and he licked her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth which she did, they started moving back into her room and they bumped into things on the way but they just laughed and carried on kissing. They fell backwards onto her bed with troy on top, troy was about to put his hand up Gabriella's shirt but a car pulled up on the drive.

"That's my mum, she's not meant to be home till 10pm."

"Well I guess that's my reason to leave…I'll call you!" he said as he climbed off the bed and helped Gabriella up.

"You better." She lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?"

"No reason." She kissed him softly on the lips. "You better go, if my mum catches you she will kill me then kill you!" she giggled.

"Ok…ok im going." He kissed her and gave her a hug. "Night gorgeous."

"Night handsome!"

Troy went back to the balcony and climbed back down. Gabriella got changed into a pair of light pink shorts and a matching top and climbed into bed. She fell asleep with a huge smile on her face just like troy did.

**The next day**

Troy had phoned Gabriella in the morning just like he promised and he told her to meet him at his locker today at school. Gabriella had just finished putting her books into her locker and she started making her way to Troy's locker when suddenly someone pulled her into an empty classroom, she saw that it was Chris. 'Oh no not again!' she thought to herself.

"Hello gabby!"

"Don't ever call me that." She yelled.

"Oh but you let that asshole troy Bolton call you it."

"Yeah well Troy's my friend and he isn't an asshole unlike you…now let me out!"

"Im sorry gabby but I cant do that…see I over heard you and your 'friend' yesterday and I heard that you told him what I did to you…and I am not happy!" he grabbed her and threw her on a nearby desk.

"Stop it….don't even touch me." Gabby screamed.

"Shut up." He kissed her to get her to shut up but she bit his bottom lip. "You shouldn't have done that!" he hit her across the face and pushed her down so she was lying on the table with her legs dangling down. He started to pull down her panties, she closed her legs so he couldn't pull them all the way down but he hit her again so she had to open them. "If you don't stop moving and screaming then im going to have to hit you again." Chris then pulled down his pants and boxers, he was about to enter he when the door slammed open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing…get off her!" troy yelled.

'Thank god Troy's here.' Gabby thought.

"Hey but out pal and let me have some time alone with my girlfriend!"

"Excuse me, your girlfriend…I don't think so!" he walked over to him and punched him right in his face and in his stomach, Chris fell to the floor and troy kicked him in the stomach. "Never touch her again other wise I will kill you!" he yelled. He walked over to gabby who was now crying and he hugged her tightly. "Its ok im here now…no one is ever going to hurt you I promise." He kissed her forehead. "C'mon lets get out of here."

Gabriella pulled her pants back up and troy picked her up and carried her out, and got her as far away from that room as possible, he went up to the roof. He sat down on the bench with Gabriella sat on his lap.

"Gabby I am so sorry I should have just met you then none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault troy so don't blame yourself ok."

"Im never leaving your side ever!"

She looked up at him and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it...I still feel like it's my fault."

"It could never be your fault…im just glad you came and saved me from that bastard."

"I knew something was up straight away when you didn't turn up so I headed back towards your locker and I heard scream in one of the rooms near your locker so I went in and that's when I saw what he was doing to you…god it made me feel sick…I don't know why people do that its just horrible to hurt someone like that."

"Troy its ok im fine now…because im with you." She smiled at him and he kissed her again.

"Erm gabby…."

"Yeah?"

"Just seeing that made me realise how much I care for you…gabby I love you!"

"Oh my god troy…I love you too."

They both smiled before leaning in and kissed again but this time it was full of love and passion. When they pulled away the just looked at each other and smiled before Gabriella put her head on his chest 'now I know im safe'. She thought.

* * *

Aww how cute! Yes troy beat the hell out of that creep, but is he gone for good…keep reading to find out.

P.S I wont be updating till either Saturday or Sunday because im at a party…but if I feel like it I might post the next chapter tonight before I go but im not promising anything! xxx please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**Chapter 8**

It was finally Friday of the long and hectic week that Gabriella and troy had had. Gabriella was woken by the sound of her phone ringing.

(Sleepy) "Hello?"

"Hey, I can see the most beautiful girl that i've ever seen." Troy replied.

"Oh really…what does she look like." Playing along.

"She has gorgeous brown curls in her hair, beautiful brown eyes that I just get lost in and she has the most amazing smile that makes my heart skip a beat every time I see it."

She couldn't believe he had just said that and she got off her bed and looked out towards her balcony to find troy standing there. "Well I can see the ugliest guy I think I have ever seen." She teased.

"Oh really!"

"yeah." She opened the balcony doors and walked out and hung up the phone.

"You can kiss your good morning kiss goodbye." He replied playing along.

"Good because I don't want to kiss you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she turned her back towards troy and troy did the same, after a few seconds he turned around to see Gabriella looking at him, she quickly turned back round and he chuckled to himself. They did that once more until troy broke first.

"Ok come here I can't take it!"

"Nope."

Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and before she could speak troy kissed her deeply. They finally pulled away after a minute.

"I thought I wasn't going to get my morning kiss?"

"You weren't, I just couldn't help myself.

She giggled "so why are you here?"

"I've come to walk you to school remember?"

"Oh right yeah sorry…I forgot for a minute…I just need to get ready."

"Ok…I'll just wait out here." (The balcony)

"Don't be silly its freezing you can come in I'll just get changed in the bathroom."

"Ok thanx." He walked in her room and sat on her bed whilst Gabriella got some clothes out of her wardrobe and walked into the bathroom to get ready. 20 minutes later she came out from the bathroom wearing a pair of white boots that came just below her knees, a denim mini skirt and a light pink tank top that said 'kiss me quick'

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thank you…read the top." He read the top and did exactly what it said, when they pulled away she just laughed at him.

"What?"

"Nothing…we better get going other wise we are going to be late." She said as she got a white bag and put her phone in it. She grabbed Troys hand and pulled him downstairs to go to school.

"Where's your mum?"

"Oh she's out of town till next week."

"Oh…well if you want you can come and stay at mine if you want so you're not alone and in danger of him!" (Chris)

"Thank you. But will your parents be ok with it?"

"Im sure they will, but I'll ask them tonight after school."

"Ok. You're the best you know that."

"I know!" she just rolled her eyes as troy opened the car door for her.

**15 minutes later at school**

"I really hope I don't see him today."

"Don't worry gabs im here…and im not going to leave you." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah that's great but what about when I don't have a lesson with you…like 4th period when I have advanced maths and you have basketball practice."

"Well isn't Taylor in that lesson with you?"

"Yeah but its lunch after that lesson and she goes to the library."

"Right well just go to the library with her and I'll met you there."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She leaned up and kissed him passionately, he pushed her against the locker and deepened the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and he started nibbling on her ear. "Stop it that tickles."

"Really?" he looked at her and smirked at her, he went back to nibbling on her ear, Gabriella let a moan slip, he stopped and looked at her. "Was that a moan?"

"No!"

"Yes it was."

"Ok fine…what can I say I liked it."

He chuckled to himself "ok well we better go we have science with the dreaded Mr. Brown."

"Oh god, you can't get away with anything in there."

"I know but we have a free period after so we can have some alone time."

"I like the sound of that." She was still leaning on the lockers and she pulled troy towards her and started making out with him again.

Will troy and Gabriella get that alone time and will Gabriella be safe walking from advanced maths to the library? Find out in chapter 9! Please R&R! Thank you xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**Chapter 9**

Ok I know the last chapter was short and a bit random but I just wanted to do a fluff chapter because of the week troy and Gabriella had because they didn't get much time to themselves so that was why the chapter was like that. Anyway on the story, its starts where Gabriella asks Taylor if she can go to the library with her so she can meet troy and be safe from **him!!**

"Hey Taylor are you heading to the library for lunch?" questioned gabby.

"I think so. Why?"

"I was just wondering if I could come with you." (Gabby hasn't told Taylor about her and troy yet because of what she said about Rachel….remember in chapter 2?)

"Erm…yeah if you want to."

"Cool, thanks."

"Sure, but don't you normally go home for lunch?"

"Yeah but I realised that we haven't spoken since Tuesday, so I thought we could catch up in the library."

"Yeah sure that's sound like a good idea, because I have something I really need to tell you."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine, don't worry gabby its nothing bad…I don't think anyway."

The two girls just laughed and before they knew it the lesson was over.

"C'mon Taylor lets go!" Gabriella grabbed her arm and pulled her down towards the library nearly pulling her arm socket out.

"Where's the fire gabby…slow down!" Taylor screamed.

"Sorry I just want to get there that's all."

"Ok but is it necessary to pull me?"

"Oh sorry." She let go of her arm and carried on running to the library to avoid him. Gabriella didn't know what she was going to do when troy comes into the library because Taylor doesn't know about them and she just doesn't like him.

When they got there they went and sat at a table that was in the middle of the library.

"Ok im going towards the science section I need to read up on something for class, there's a table with a chair down there so I'll stay up there, you want to come?"

"No im good thanks I just want to chill."

"Ok."

"Oh wait Taylor what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh right yeah I completely forgot about that…ok if I tell you this then you have got to promise me that you will not tell anyone."

"I promise now spill."

"Ok a couple of days ago I went to this party and I had a lot to drink, and the next thing I know im making out with Chad."

"What!?"

"I know but the weird thing was, was I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah…but nothing can happen because he's a jock and im a science geek."

Thinking about her situation with her and troy. "Yeah but you shouldn't let that stop you, I mean Taylor if you like him then you should totally go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah definitely."

"I don't know gabby."

"C'mon Taylor…at least think about it!"

"Ok I will but im not promising anything."

"Ok but at least you're thinking about it that's a good start…now go and do your science thing."

"ok." She started to walk of but stopped in her tracks. "Oh and gabby."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." They shared a smile before Taylor headed down towards the bottom of the library then went out of sight, just then she felt someone's hands around her waist, she turned around and saw troy looking at her.

"Hey you came."

"I told you I would."

"Ok you have to be quiet because Taylor is down at the bottom."

"Ok I'll try." he turned her around and pushed her against the bookshelf, he put one hand on her thigh, Then he slid his hand further up her skirt. She placed her hands in his hair. He smirked and lifted her legs off the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing her neck. Gabriella bit down on her tongue to stop herself from moaning. Troy pulled her closer to him and started nibbling on her ear, Gabriella couldn't help herself so she reached down and grabbed Troy's dick….

"Gabriella?" Taylor's voice came from the back of the library.

"Crap its Taylor you better hide."

"Ok I'll just go behind this bookshelf."

"Ok." She leaned up and quickly kissed him before heading down towards the back of the library. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you were still up for doing the scholastic decathlon (is that how you spell it?) Because you were amazing last time and you won it for us for the first time in years?"

"Erm…

**Meanwhile with troy**

"Well…well…well if it isn't troy Bolton." Came a voice behind him, troy turned around and saw that it was Chris.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I over heard that my girlfriend Gabriella would be here but then I saw what you were doing to her, if any should be doing that to her its me, and If any is going to sleep with her first its going to be me."

"For the last time she is not your girlfriend she's mine and I swear to god if you touch here or even speak to her you'll have me to deal with."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah so beat it!" he said and shoved him.

"You shouldn't have done that Bolton!" he punched troy in the face and they started a massive fight.

**Back with Taylor and Gabriella**

"I don't know Taylor."

"Aww c'mon gabby, please!!"

Before she could answer there was a huge bang from the other end of the library.

"_Oh no troy!" _Gabriella thought.

"What was that?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know c'mon!"

They ran over to where the noise came form only to see Troy and Chris fighting on the floor with blood all over there faces.

"TROY!!!" Gabriella yelled and ran over to him to pull him away, and Taylor ran over to pull Chris away. (You'll find out why very soon!) "What were you doing?"

"He started calling you his girlfriend again and saying that he's going to be the only that gets to _sleep with you." _He whispered the last part.

"What!?"

"So I told him to go away and I shoved him then he just punched me."

"Im so sorry!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Hey it's not your fault he's just a creep!"

"Taylor you should have let me carry on."

"What so he could have killed you?"

"No so I could have killed him."

"Wait you two no each other?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"How?" Gabriella replied shocked.

"He's my cousin."

* * *

Wow I didn't actually no what I was going to past the part where Chris and troy were arguing, but anyway what do you think? Please R&R and I will update with troy and Gabriella's reactions on Wednesday. Thank you for reading xxxx 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Wait you two no each other?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"How?" Gabriella replied shocked.

"He's my cousin."

* * *

**This time:**

"WHAT!?" Gabriella and troy both screamed

"So you're telling me that this creep is your cousin?"

"Yeah and he isn't a creep."

"Yeah he is!" Gabriella replied.

"Ok then explain to me why he is!"

"We can't!" troy replied.

"Exactly because I haven't done anything wrong!" Chris defended himself.

"Yes you have and you know it!" troy yelled.

"I have some place else to be!" Chris replied.

"I bet you do." Troy said sarcastically. Chris turned round and gave troy a death glare before walking out of the library.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Taylor shouted.

"Ok Taylor you want to know what's going on then I'll…" he was cut off.

"Troy no I don't want to tell."

"C'mon gabs she needs to know after all she is your best friend and she's his cousin and she deserves to know the truth about him."

"Even if we tell her who do you think she will believe, you who she hates or her cousin"

"I don't care its worth a shot…wait you hate me?"

"yeah." she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because of what you're doing to gabby."

"Why what am I doing?"

"Don't play dumb you're teasing her to try to get her into bed just like you did with Rachel."

"What where did you get that from?"

"Guys it doesn't matter, we have a bigger problem on our hands." Gabriella interrupted. "Right Taylor what im about to tell you isn't nice but you have to believe me because I would never lie about something like this."

"Ok what is it?"

"Ok…do you remember when I was tutoring Chris because he had that test where he had to get a C on so he could stay on the football team?

"Yeah?"

"well last week we was in the library and he made a pass at me and started to feel my leg, and just the other day I was going to meet troy when someone pulled me into an empty classroom and it was him and he started kissing me again and he started taking my pants off…and…and he." Gabriella started crying and troy pulled her into a hug.

"Do you really need her to carry on?"

"No I get it, put did he actually…"

"no because I came in and found what he was about to do…see Taylor I care for her, i've changed and its because of Gabriella, so there we've told you so now you can go and stick up for him."

"No…I believe you."

Gabriella pulled away from troy and looked at Taylor. "You do?"

"Yeah I do."

"Why?"

"Because…I know what he is like."

"What…how?"

"Because he's tried it with me."

"Oh no Taylor." Gabriella ran over to her and comforted her and troy did the same.

"Im so sorry Taylor." Troy said.

She looked up at him. "You know you have changed and I just wanted to say im sorry."

"Hey don't sweat it…im just sorry that you are a victim off him as well."

"Yeah Taylor troy's right we have to do something."

"Like what?" questioned Taylor.

"Like catch him in the act and get him arrested."

"How is that going to work gabs?" troy asked.

"Well we could put a camera in one of the classrooms and I'll let him take me in and he would do what he does and troy you could run in like you did the other day just before anything happens."

"Gabs I don't know, I mean we got lucky the first time round but what happens if he does it differently this time, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I no but if it gets out of control then Taylor can send someone in."

"Ok but only if your sure about this."

"I am I want him caught troy."

"I know."

"Im in." Taylor said as she put her hand in the middle of troy and Gabriella.

"So am I." Gabriella also put her hand on top of Taylor's.

"Ok me too." Troy put his hand in.

"Ok let's get planning." Gabriella said excitedly.

* * *

Well there you go, troy and Taylor made up, Taylor revealed that Chris had done the same to her as he had with Gabriella and they are making a plan to catch Chris in the act and get him out of theirs lives. Will it work find out in further chapters. Next up date might be Friday. Please R&R. xxxxx 


	11. Chapter 11

_**

* * *

**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!! 

Thank you for all your ideas im going to mix and match ideas, so let me know what you think.

**Chapter 11**

Troy, Gabriella and taylor had all decided that their first plan would be to risky on behalf of Gabriella because they all thought that chris might actually go all the way with her so they decided on another plan which will hopefully be a lot safer because it shouldn't go as far as chris trying it on with Gabriella. So their new plan was that Gabriella and troy would have a row a few feet away from Chris, they knew that he would go over and comfort her so she has to start liking him. When he final will ask her out she will say the killer line which should get him to confess all to the camera that will be hidden in a nearby plant, and the killer line is 'if I admit to go out with you I need to know why you did what you did to me.' Will it work?

* * *

It was the day before the plan would start and troy and Gabriella were heading towards Taylor's locker

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Im really worried about tomorrow."

"I know gabs but it will be worth it when we get him and don't forget me and Taylor will be there for you."

"I know I just don't want to yell at you because we haven't had a fight yet."

"Well just pretend you saw me kissing…Sharpay."

"I don't have to pretend that I saw you when you were going out, remember!"

"yeah but we wasn't going out then, but tomorrow just think about how you felt when you saw me kissing her and Im sure you will be fine."

"Hey guys what's up?" Taylor shouted from her locker.

"Oh Gabriella's worried about the argument tomorrow."

"What's worrying you?"

"The fact that I don't think I will be able to yell at him unless I see him doing something wrong."

"Well what if I kissed troy and you saw, that will help you with the big 'argument'." She put air quotation marks around argument because it isn't real.

"Yeah that sounds good, but do NOT kiss him for long." Gabriella joked.

"You have nothing to worry about there."

"HEY!!"

"What?"

Gabriella just rolled he eyes at the two.

"I'll just kiss him long enough for you to see."

"Ok just make sure you kiss him half way between you locker and Chris's so he can see and he will see the row."

"Don't worry gabby we'll get him he wont miss the chance to comfort you."

"Ok well I guess we better get to advanced maths and let troy get to basketball practice before his dad kills him." She giggled

"Yeah you're right there." He leaned down and kissed her "I'll see you at lunch."

"No you won't."

"Why?"

"You'll see me in science duh!" she giggled.

"Oh yeah." He gave her the troy Bolton famous smile.

"Ok you better go before you dad finds you."

"Ok…ok im going." He said as he ran towards the gym.

* * *

**With Gabriella and Taylor In advanced maths**

"Wow troy has really changed."

"See I told you."

"Did he do it for you?"

"Yeah it was awhile ago and we were on the roof…."

_Flashback:_

_Up on the roof with troy and Gabriella_

"_Im sorry troy but I don't think I do this anymore…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're with Sharpay."_

"_Yeah but I like you more."_

"_Then end it with her."_

"_Gabby we had this conversation the other day I can't end it with Sharpay because im meant to be with the popular girls or cheerleaders."_

"_Well how do I know that you like me more if you don't end it with her?"_

"_You have to believe me!"_

"_Im sorry troy but I don't want to do this anymore until I know you are serious about liking me more."_

"_Then how do I prove it to you?"_

"_If you don't know then you'll have to figure it out yourself." With that said she walked back down the stairs._

_The next day troy told Gabriella that he was going to break up with Sharpay so he could be with her._

Gabriella smiled at the memory and told Taylor the story.

"Wow I never expected troy Bolton to break up with someone popular."

"I know, I actually thought he wouldn't but when he told me I was really surprised."

* * *

The day went by pretty fast and before they knew it, it was the end of the day and the trio was waiting outside for the bus.

"So are you ok about tomorrow now gabby?" asked troy.

"Yeah im just dreading not being able to kiss you in school."

Troy leaned over to Gabriella's ear and whispered "don't worry I've got that covered." His voice sent shivers up her spine.

It was 6'o clock at night and Gabriella was up in her room doing her homework when her phone started ringing on her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!"

"Hey troy."

"Are you busy?"

"No not really just finishing off my homework, why?"

"Im not saying just come to the park."

"What you up to troy?"

"I can't tell, just come please."

"Ok I'll be there in 10."

"Ok cya soon, love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up and Gabriella put on a sweatshirt and made her way to the park. When she got there she couldn't believe what she saw, there were Christmas lights on the trees and a table was set up for two and there was a figure stood near the table light some candles. "Troy is that you?" she said whilst walking towards the figure.

"Hey you came." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh my god troy it's beautiful, but what's it for?"

"I just wanted some alone time with you before tomorrow and I thought this would make you forget about it so we could enjoy each others company."

"Your right it is." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Troy pulled away.

"As much as I love kissing you, dinner is getting cold."

"You didn't have to cook anything."

"I didn't my mum did, trust me if I had cooked you probably wouldn't make it to tomorrow." He chuckled.

Giggling "its ok just say thanks to your mum, so what are we eating?"

"Erm…" he lifted the silver dish up and revealed to plates of spaghetti.

"Ohhh spaghetti my favourite." Gabriella smiled. They sat down and made a toast. (By the way they weren't drinking alcohol it was juice but still.) "To tomorrow."

"To tomorrow." Troy repeated and they clinked glasses, and started eating the meal that Troy's mum had prepared for them.

"Mmm, this is delicious."

They had finished eating about 5 minutes ago. "Do you want to dance?"

"Troy there is no music."

Troy suddenly pulled out a C.D player and pressed play, protecting me by Aly and AJ started playing.

_**You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos**_

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and helped her up, she put her hands around his neck and he moved his down towards her waist and they started swaying to the song.

_**Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me**_

Gabby rested her head on Troy's chest. "This is perfect."

"I know and soon it will be even better when we get that creep punished."

Gabriella looked at him. "What do you think will happen to him?"

"I don't know, he'll probably get expelled."

"Yeah it's better than nothing." She said as she rested her head back on his chest.

_**You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok**_

"Don't worry gabs, this plan will work and when he's gone we can have fun again instead of watching our backs 24:7."

"Yeah your right. Something is still bothering me though."

"Yeah what is it?"

_**Whenever, where ever baby  
you'll protect me  
No matter what  
hold me tight with all your might you'll never let me go**_

"Im scared im going to ruin the plan and he'll catch onto what we are doing."

"Baby you couldn't ruin it, if anyone's going to ruin it, it will be me."

_**You'll never let me go  
you'll never let me go  
you'll never let me go**_

"Why you?"

"Because you are going to be spending more time with him and I won't get to see you."

"You have nothing to worry about there im not going to fall for him I love you and im sure we will find away to see each other in school without him finding out."

_**When it's my turn (My turn)  
to help you out (Help you out)  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt**_

Gabriella carried on talking. "Plus we can see each other at home after school."

"Yeah your right." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

_**(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)**_

Gabriella deepened the kiss by putting her tongue in his mouth and he moved his hand down towards her ass, but Gabriella pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Troy what if he touches me whilst im going out with him?

"I no it's going to be tough gabby but all I can suggest you do is, this is going to sound so corny but you could pretend its me."

_**Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)**_

"Yeah but its still going to make me feel really sick."

"I know baby but we have to go through it to make our lives a lot better, and don't worry we'll get through it together."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He kissed her forehead and the song came to an end.

_**You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me**_

They stayed like that for hours until it started to rain. "I think I better get you home its 10:45." Troy broke the silence.

"Oh your right, it's a good job my mum it out of town."

"Yeah otherwise she would kill you."

Troy walked Gabriella to her house and stopped at her front door. "Well goodnight." He leaned down and kisses her softly on her lips.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure if you really want me to."

"Yeah I really do because im not going to see you hardly tomorrow and I want one last kiss off you in the morning."

"Ok."

"Thank you." She said as she put the key in her door and unlocked it. She went straight to her room. "Im just going to get ready for bed in the bathroom."

"Ok."

She came out of the bathroom to find troy fast asleep in her bed, she smiled to herself before walking over to the bed and got under the covers and wrapped troys arm around her, he shifted slightly, pulling her more closer to him and they both fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

They you go, wow this was my longest chapter. Sorry it took so long it took me a while to figure out what I was going to do. Please R&R. the next update should be Monday or Tuesday. Thank you xxxx 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Today is the day, the day to put the plan into action. Last night Gabriella asked troy to stay with her and of course he did. Troy was the first one to wake up, he looked at his watch and it was 6:30 '_time for my shower'_ he thought to himself. He turned his head to face Gabriella '_god she looks beautiful when she is sleeping'_, he leaned down and kissed her forehead and slowly started getting out of the bed when he felt Gabriella's arms tighten her grip around his waist. "Don't even think about it."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Im just resting my eyes."

"Oh ok, so how did you sleep?"

"It was the best sleep I have had in a long time. You?"

"The same." He smiled but she couldn't see him.

"Where were you going anyway?"

"I was going for a shower then I was going to make you breakfast but you have ruined that now."

"Aww im sorry." Her eyes flickered open.

"Morning."

"Morning to you too." She kissed his cheek.

"Can I go for my shower now?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I want a cuddle."

"Oh right, come here." He opened his arms and she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "I could stay like this forever."

"I know." She started drawing circles on his stomach.

"Stop it that tickles." He said laughing.

"No, now you no what it feels like when you want stop tickling me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Montez."

"Ohhhh using last names now are we Bolton?"

"Yep."

"Mmm I kind of like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah its kind of…" she moves her face close to his ear. "Sexy."

He replied by kissing her deeply, they rolled over so troy was on top. They were in the middle of their first real hot make-out session and were interrupted by Gabriella's alarm clock.

"Ignore it." She said.

"We cant its 7:00, we have to be in school at 8:00 and I need a shower."

"Ok fine." She moved from underneath him and sat up in bed and pouted.

"No not the pout."

She carried on pouting and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok 5 more minutes." He literally pulled her over so they fell back with Gabriella on top this time and they carried on their make-out session. 20 minutes later. "Oh crap its 7:20."

"Oh its time for my shower." Gabriella shouted as she made her way to the bathroom but she felt a hand on her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Erm going for a shower."

"I don't think so."

"Well I no so."

"I was going to get a shower an hour ago but someone stopped me."

"Yeah well it's my room."

"Oh crap."

She giggled "you could join me."

"As tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass."

"What why?"

"Because if I were to get in there with you, I no I wouldn't have a proper shower."

"What are you trying to say troy?"

"I…err….I…"

"Im only joking, I promise not to take long."

"Ok, I guess I could wait."

Half an hour later and both troy and Gabriella had, had their showers and were on their way to school where the first part of the plan would take place.

"Hey troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the plan have to start straight away?"

"No it won't because Taylor is at the doctors till 10:00."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to no how much time I have left with you."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Aww troy." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

They arrived at East high shortly afterwards and walked in hand and hand, people started looking at them.

"What's everyone looking at troy?"

"Us holding hands."

"Why?"

"Because it's me and you they expect me to be with a cheerleader."

"Oh."

"Hey c'mon we don't have to care what they think right?"

"yeah." They stopped at Troy's locker.

"So where can we get our alone time that you promised yesterday at the bus stop?"

"Our secret place."

"Oh yeah, good one. Does anyone else no about the roof?"

"No just us and the science club." Just then the bell went.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you at 10 then."

"Yeah, and don't worry you'll do great." He kissed her forehead and headed towards the gym.

"_I hope so." _She whispered to herself before she headed to her lesson, which Taylor joined three quarters of the way through. "Hey Tay."

"Hey gabs, you ok?

"Yeah im fine I just feel a bit sick about the plan."

"Yeah I no, I feel bad about kissing troy but just remember it's fake so you don't have to kill me." Laughed Taylor.

"Don't worry I wont."

"Good because its only 5 minutes away."

"Oh god!"

"Its ok gabby, I promise it will be fine all you have to do is yell at us and run off past chris."

"Yeah but he is going to follow me."

"Yeah but he wont try anything, he may be bad with what he did but he does care when people are upset by someone other than him."

"So what your saying is that he cares if he isn't the one that makes you upset?"

"Yeah basically."

"Right." The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and the start of the plan.

"Ok gabs this is it, you have to stay here for about 10 minutes because me and troy are going to talk first and then say how we feel about each other and they we will kiss at 10:10 which is when you will walk out and see the kiss and it will then kick off."

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks you to." She gave her a huge hug and left.

"_Ok gabby deep breaths you can do It." _she repeated over and over again in her head as she waited for the clock to strike 10:10, it was now 10:08. Gabriella went over her argument and looked at the clock, it was now 10:10. _"Ok it's now or never."_ She walked out of the classroom and there she saw Taylor and troy kissing. "TROY!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!" Gabriella yelled and everyone including Chris stopped what they were doing and stared at the trio.

"Gabby this isn't what it looks like." Troy said as he let go of Taylor and moved towards Gabriella.

"Funny because it looked like you were kissing my best friend."

"Gabby I didn't mean to it just happened."

"firstly don't EVER call me gabby ever again and secondly it couldn't have just happened because you to hate each other, well that's what you told me but obviously you were using that as a thing to throw me off track so I wouldn't think that there was anything going on."

"Gabby…Gabriella that isn't it at all, please just listen to me."

"NO!!! I thought you were different troy, and to think I actually thought you changed for me but your are still the troy Bolton that thinks he can have anyone he wants, well guess what you have just lost me." With that she stormed off past them and headed towards the library. Troy and Taylor looked at each other and turned to face where Chris and been stood and he wasn't there anymore just like they thought he wouldn't be.

"Better let gabby no that he is coming." Troy said.

"Yeah."

Gabriella arrived at the library and he phone vibrated, she took it out and saw she had a text off troy:

_Hey babe, well done that was very convincing; by the way Chris is on his way so keep up the good work. I love you._

_Troy xxxxxx_

She smiled at the text and put her phone away when she heard the library door open. _'That must be Chris'_ she walked over to a table and sat down and put her head on it and started to cry.

"Gabriella?"

She lifted her head off the table and faced Chris. "Chris?"

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Gabriella snapped.

"No, you want to tell me about it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Ok…you no troy."

"Oh I might have known he was the one that did this to you, I told you he was no good."

"Yeah well, I came out of advanced maths and there I saw it…" she paused and looked down at the floor.

"Saw what, c'mon Gabriella you can tell me." He pretended he didn't see anything when Gabriella knew her had.

"Troy kissed Taylor."

"What my cousin Taylor?"

"yeah." She started to cry again.

"Hey come here." He pulled her into a hug. She didn't want him to touch her but because it was part of the plan she had no choice.

"I…thought…he…was…the…one." She sobbed.

"I know, but he is a jerk he doesn't no what he has lost."

"I should have just listened to taylor when she warned me about him, but no I had to carry on seeing him."

"Hey this isn't your fault gabby it's his."

She flinched when he called her gabby only troy, her friends and family were allowed to call her that, but she just shrugged it off. "Thank you for being so kind."

"Hey it's not a problem I hate seeing you cry." He lightly kissed her on her cheek.

"Well I guess I better go, got to practise for the decathlon."

"Right well I guess I'll see you around."

"yeah." She got up and left and she headed straight for hers and troy's secret place, where troy said he will be. She made her way up and found troy staring at the city, she slowly and quietly crept over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and started kissing the back of his neck. He turned around and kissed her deeply.

"Hey!" he said as they pulled away.

"Hey yourself."

"So how did it go?"

"It was good; he didn't try anything just like you promised."

"See I told you it would be fine and its over for today."

"yeah." She smiled at him and gave him another kiss. "Hey troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"Promise me that you will never leave me."

"Gabs I wouldn't dream of it you are the only one for me and you no that."

"I know I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Oh very sneaky Montez." He chuckled.

"Hey last naming me again are we Bolton?"

"Yeah well you said it was sexy."

"That I did." She started making out with troy and they moved backwards to the bench and fell down on it with Gabriella on top.

"Maybe I shouldn't kiss you all day everyday if this is how you kiss when you finally get to kiss me."

"Aww don't say that. I don't think I could live without kissing you all day."

"Aww poor gabby."

She started into his blue eyes "so you're telling me that you could go a whole day with out kissing me?"

"Maybe."

"Ok then starting now I am not going to kiss you until this time tomorrow and we shall see if you can take it."

"Ok fine, but how about one before we start?"

"Ok but only a short one."

"hey I can control myself!" they leaned forward and kissed and before Gabriella new it troy's tongue was in her mouth and they got caught up in another make out session. Troy pulled away first "this is going to be harder than I thought."

"You're quitting already Bolton?" Gabriella teased.

"I didn't say that, hey what do I win if I do it?"

"Erm a special something."

"Aww c'mon gabby don't tease."

"No, I want to see if you can do it first, I promise you that you will like it."

"Ok but I better had do."

"Oh trust me you will." She replied with an evil smile.

* * *

Ohhhh what's gabby thinking of, will troy last a whole day without kissing her or will he crack straight away and what will happen with the plan? Find out in chapter 13. Please R&R. next update will be Saturday!

P.s sorry if it got a bit fluffy and the bottom I just wanted to make a fun scene because of what happened before so please don't judge! xxx


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was 10:00pm on the same night that the plan had gone into action and Chris was starting to fall into the trap, he ran after Gabriella after the pretend break up of her and troy and comforted her. Gabriella was sat on her bed reading one of her many books; she had her balcony doors open as it was a hot night. She heard rustling from outside, at first she just shrugged it off as an animal or something, but then she heard it again. She looked around for something to use as a weapon and all she saw was a high heel shoe so she grabbed it and slowly walked over to the balcony. When she got to the balcony she saw troys head pop up, they both screamed and troy nearly fell but he held on.

"TROY!!!!"

"hey." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"You scared the hell out if me!"

"Yeah well you scared me with the shoe; I thought you were going to hit me."

"Only because I thought you were a burglar, anyway what are you doing here?"

"Oh that's a nice welcome." He replied sarcastically.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!"

"Hey don't use the full name on me Montez." They both laughed and troy climbed over the banister. "hi." He started to lean in but Gabriella but her fingers to his lips.

"Remember no kissing till tomorrow."

"Damn it!" she just giggled.

"So what you doing here? And this time you are going to answer."

"I wanted to say goodnight, and to let you no that im picking you up tomorrow for a lift to school."

"That's nice of you, but we are supposed to be broke up remember."

"So what's that got to do with me taking you in?"

"Erm if we are seen in the car and walking in school together people will think were back together."

"oh." He sounded disappointed. "It's ok I guess I'll cya in homeroom then." He started walking back towards the banister when he felt Gabriella hug him from behind. His hands found hers and he turned around to face her, he let a small sigh out.

"What?"

"Nothing I just want to kiss you really bad."

Giggling "well a kiss on the cheek wont hurt." She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Ok well I guess I'll be going then I will see you tomorrow gorgeous." He winked at her before climbing back down. Gabriella leaned over the banister and watched him leave. She smiled to herself before she got into bed.

* * *

**The next day**

Gabriella walked into East high with the biggest smile on her face; she saw Taylor and ran over to her best friend.

"Hey gabs."

"Heeeeey Tay."

"Wow someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning, what's got you all happy?"

"A certain brown hair blue eyed, not to mention gorgeous guy."

"Oh…I might have known it had something to do with troy."

"What had something to do with troy?" came troys voice from behind.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other. "Nothing!" they both replied.

"Yeah whatever." He chuckled and put his arm around Gabriella.

"Troy what are you doing Chris could see."

"Relax he's at football practise."

"Oh ok then."

"Oh god don't tell me you guys are going to start making out, because if you are im walking to homeroom by myself?"

"Don't worry we wont." Gabriella said with an evil smile and she heard troy sigh. She leaned up to his ear "_don't worry it will all be worth it trust me." _She smiled at him and slowly made her way towards homeroom, she turned around only to see troy still standing there staring into space. "Hey taylor you got any paper?"

"Yeah here." She handed her some paper out of her note book and watched Gabriella scrunch it up into a ball, she threw it over at troy and it hit his face, he turned around with a death look on his face.

"Uh oh."

"Erm gabby…?"

"Yeah?"

"Run!" as soon as Taylor said run troy was running towards Gabriella, he caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her.

"No…troy…stop! Im sorry!"

"What?"

"I…said...im…SORRY!"

"Thank you." He put her down and kissed her cheek. He started walking towards homeroom and Gabriella just rolled her eyes at him and ran after him.

* * *

**In homeroom**

Gabriella tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote a note on it, she passed it to Taylor.

_Tay, what are we doing about Chris today? Gabby xxxx_

Taylor read the note, wrote back and folded it up and passed it back to Gabriella.

_Gabs, I don't know. you are going to have to keep talking to him and act like your still upset about what me and troy did to you, you will have to seek comfort in him like ask for hugs and stuff which will make him fall for you which is what we want to happen. Love Tay xxxx_

Gabriella wrote back to her.

_Ok so when should we start? Xxxx_

Taylor read the note and looked at her pen it hardly had an ink left.

_Gabs, this is going to be the last note because my pen is going to run out lol, anyway…chris should have football practise in the gym after homeroom so all you got to do is walk slowly past crying and I bet he will talk to, just ask for hugs and support and say you cant stand seeing troy because it hurts so much and start crying again that will do the trick. Right I got to go love you xxxxx_

Gabriella read the note and looked at Taylor and just nodded to say you knew what to do. She tore out another piece of paper and wrote another note to troy this time explaining the next part of the plan.

"Taylor?" Gabriella whispered.

"What?"

"Pass this to troy." She handed her the note which Taylor past on to troy. Troy opened the note.

_Hey baby, I just want to let you no that the other part of our plan will take part after homeroom, so just to let you know not to wait for me and I will see you at our secret spot for lunch! Love you, gabs xxxxxx_

Troy looked up from the note and saw Gabriella looking at him, all he could do was smile and think that he was the luckiest guy alive. The bell rang and everyone except troy and Gabriella left the room.

"Troy I told you not to wait."

"Well I just wanted to give you a hug and wish you good luck."

"Oh ok, that's really sweet."

"I know." They both giggled before walking out and Gabriella started heading for the gym when she was near she put her head down and bumped into someone.

"Oh...im...sorry." she knew who it was before she even looked up and when she did she was met by Chris.

"Hey don't worry about it, how are you today?"

"Awful…I just can't believe he would do this to me and with my best friend."

"Hey its ok, you're better off without him gabby."

"yeah maybe your right I just cant stand seeing him anymore and he is everywhere, we have nearly every class together and because he is the basketball captain he's all over the school on posters…I cant take it chris." She started crying and he pulled her into a hug.

Shhh…come on, im here. Im not going to let him hurt you anymore."

Gabriella pulled away from him and looked at him "thank you for being so kind."

"Your welcome." He smiled. There was an awkward silence until Chris started leaning in, their lips touched for a second Gabriella flinched at the feel of his lips on hers, and then the warning bell went which meant they had a minute to get to class. Gabriella pulled away quickly.

"That's my que to leave."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you soon."

"yeah." She headed off down the hallway not looking back at him.

Finally the bell for lunch rang and Gabriella made her way up to her and Troy's secret spot. Troy wasn't there yet so she stood by the railing glancing at the view when she felt two strong arms go around her waist, she didn't need to ask who it was because she knew it was troy and she just leaned into him. Troy started kissing her neck but what he really wanted to do was kiss her on the lips so he turned her around and before she could say anything his lips crashed onto hers. After what seemed like for ever they finally pulled away.

"Hey!" Gabriella said.

"Hey yourself." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Easy tiger."

"Sorry but I think I deserve it after not be able to kiss you and boy was it torture."

"Well can't argue with that." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's all I get?"

"For now!" she winked at him and went over and sat on the bench, and troy soon joined her.

"So how was it today, I mean with Chris?"

"Oh yeah it went well except the last bit."

"Why what happened?" a little worried that Chris had figured them out.

"Oh don't worry he doesn't no anything its just he..."

"He what?"

"He kissed me."

"Oh…wonderful." (Said like when he says it to Chad, zeke and Jason on the roof.)

"it was horrible troy I tried imaging it was you like you told me to do but it was disgusting, it made me realise that I only want to kiss you, yours feel right but his, ewwwwww!" she shivered at the thought and troy just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing you just look cute."

"Whatever!"

"So what do I win?"

"Erm, you lost me?"

"You no for not kissing you, you said that you will reward me with something and early in the hall you said it will be worth it, so come on what is it?"

She leaned over to his ear "you'll have to wait till tonight." She whispered seductively. This sent shivers through his body and this time he could kiss her.

"Come here." He patted his lap and she got on and put her arms around him.

"I don't want anything to change troy."

"Hey look at me, nothing is going to change I promise you. I've got you and you've got me and its going to stay that way."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you troy."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, then it turned into a hot make out session.

"I hope you are not trying to convince me to tell you about your surprise?"

"Gabriella Montez would I do such a thing?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok…ok can't you just give me a clue?"

"The only thing I can tell you is that you are going to love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah but that's all you're getting Bolton."

"Ok, ok, do I have to wear anything special?"

"No you can wear what ever you like."

"Cool, I can't wait." He kissed her forehead.

"Right lover boy we better get going lunch is almost over."

"Aww 5 more minutes."

"2 minutes."

"3 minuets." Troy replied

"2 ½ minutes." They said together.

"deal." Gabriella got back on to his lap and went back to their make out session.

"Ok so what time should I come round?"

"Erm, between 7:30 and 8:00pm."

"Ok now I really can't wait." He kissed her softly on the cheek as they headed in their different directions.

* * *

**That night 6:00pm**

Just 1 to 2 hours until troy would be arriving at Gabriella's for his surprise. Gabriella's mum Anna was at work tonight so they had the place to them selves. Gabriella was in her bedroom getting changed into a black sleeveless sequin dress that came just above her knees and she had a pair of black heels on. Her hair was down in its natural curls. She had just finished her make up at 7:00pm and she went into her room where she set up lots of candles, but she wasn't going to light them just yet because she had prepared dinner for them and she didn't want to start a fire. Once Gabriella was happy with everything upstairs she went downstairs to check on dinner which was a Chinese noodle thing (sorry I didn't no what meal to use.) which was nearly done the table had been set up nicely with a candle in the middle with 2 flowers on either side of the candle. All she had to do was wait for troy. She didn't have to wait long because the doorbell rang a couple of minutes later; she went over to the door and saw troy standing there with a bunch of her favourite flowers lilies.

"Omg…you…you…look…..wow!" was all troy could get out.

"Thanks you look handsome." (He wore the outfit similar to when they sang together in the movie for the first time.)

"Thank you, these are for you." He handed her flowers with a kiss on the cheek.

"Come in dinner will be ready soon."

"Dinner you didn't have to cook."

"but I wanted to after that date the other day at the park, well that was absolutely stunning and I wanted to repay you and doing that whole thing with the not kissing was my way to get to throw the date instead of it being on you all the time."

"Gabby I don't mind throwing the dates as long as it makes you happy that's all that matters."

"I am always happy when im with you." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Come on I think dinner is done."

"Oh cool what we having?"

"Erm, it's a Chinese dish that my mum makes and it's really good so I thought I would make it."

"Well im sure it's going to taste great, and I love Chinese food."

"Well I hope you still do after this." They both laughed as Gabriella served the meal.

"Thank you."

"No problem I just hope it's nice."

Troy took a fork full of the meal that she had made and put it in his mouth and it was the best thing he had ever tasted. "Oh my god, this is amazing."

"Really you're not just saying that?"

"Gabs I would never lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't."

They had finished eating and Gabriella broke the silence "I have another surprise for you."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Im not going to say because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"True."

"Ok then follow me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. They stopped outside her room "wait here." She went inside her room and lit all the candles and she put a romantic song album on in her cd player. She went back outside "right you can come in but you have to close your eyes."

"ok." He closed his eyes and he felt him self being pulled into her room.

"Ok open your eyes!" she yelled excitedly.

He slowly opened them "oh my god…gabs."

"You hate it don't you? I knew I should have just stuck with the dinner but no I had to go and ruin it by doing this and….." she was cut off by Troy's lips crashing down on to hers.

"You talk way too much…and I love it." He continued kissing her, Gabriella put her hands around his neck and he put his on her waist. They started slowly moving towards the bed. The back of Gabriella's knees hit the edge of the bed and they fell backwards with zac on top. "You are the best girlfriend ever you know that?"

"I know I am."

Troy just rolled his eyes and carried on kissing her, his hand made its way to Gabriella's back and found the zipper to her dress and slowly pulled the zipper down, whilst troy was working Gabriella's zipper she had already managed to get Troy's shirt off and was rubbing her hands all over his bare muscular chest. Tory looked at Gabriella to see if she wanted him to carry on and she just simply nodded.

He grabbed the top of her dress and slowly pulled it down to her waist he started kissing her neck and he made his way down to just above where her bra was, he went back up to her lips and one of his hands made its way to the clasp of her bra, but as soon as he had managed to unhook the damn thing they heard a car pull in the drive way.

"Oh no, she said she was going to be working late."

"Gabby its ok it will happen when it happens."

"Yeah but tonight was supposed to be special."

"Honestly I don't mind I can wait…I think."

Giggling "come on I better hide you." She was looking all over the place to find somewhere.

"Why don't I just go in your bathroom?"

"Yeah good Idea, but what do I do about the candles?"

"ohhh…erm just pull your dress back up go downstairs act like I've gone home and that nothing happened and I will put out the candles for you and I can sneak out by the balcony."

"Ok I can do that."

"Ok good but you better hurry."

"Right, erm where's my bra?"

"Oh erm, its there." He said as he pointed to it. Gabriella got changed and kissed troy "call me."

"Sure thing, I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed him again and went downstairs luckily her mum hadn't come in yet._ 'I hope she doesn't see troy coming from the backyard.' _She thought.

* * *

Aww they still haven't got to do 'it' yet, don't worry they will soon. At least Chris is starting to fall into the trap. So will troy escape without Gabi's mum seeing him and will the plan finally make Chris crack about the almost rape he did to Gabriella? Find out soon in episode 14! Next update Wednesday/Thursday! Please R&R xxxxxxx 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**AN:** I don't think this chapter is going to be as good as the others, so im sorry in advance. This chapter will included the start of chaylor.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It has been a week since the plan started and Chris was falling for it. Him and Gabriella had gotten closer for the plan to work. Taylor, Gabriella and troy had decided that today was going to be the day that the next part of the plan would take place. They decided that troy would see Gabriella and Chris kiss and he would have a go at them, which would make Gabriella upset.

Gabriella and troy walked in the doors of east high, troy saw Chris at his locker.

"Gabs chris is at his locker."

"Ok time to kick this plan into gear."

"Right im going to hold back and when you kiss him, that's my cue to jump in."

"Yep."

"Ok, good luck. Love you."

"Thanks, love you too." She quickly kissed him in the cheek and made her way over Chris, she caught Taylor's eye and nodded at her to let her no that she was carrying on with their plan.

"Hey gabby."

"Hey Chris." He kissed her cheek lightly.

"How are you today?"

"Actually im doing great I finally got that jerk out of my head so I can now move on with my life."

"Good for you, im pleased you've forgot about him. That means I can do this." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" came troy's voice from behind.

"Butt out troy she doesn't belong to you anymore."

"Gabriella I know you hate me for kissing Taylor but…"

"Hate you, I can't stand to look at you let alone talk to you."

"Ok then just answer me this, why would you seek comfort in Chris after what he did to you? I don't know about you but I would never trust someone that did that to me. All I did to you was kiss Taylor I know it was wrong, but Gabriella what he did to you was a lot worse!" he yelled and stormed off past them.

"Chris im sorry about what he said."

"No gabby, he's right." Chris walked off and left Gabriella alone. She did feel a bit bad for Chris but she could never forgive Chris for what he did to herself and Taylor. Gabriella saw troy and Taylor approach her.

"Hey baby, well done."

"Thanks gabs how did he take it?"

"He just said you were right and walked off, I think the plan has just gone down hill."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because he said troy was right about what he did to me was worse than what troy did to me, so I feel like he won't want to be around me which isn't what we want because we need him to ask me out."

"Gabby don't worry, you just have to talk to him im sure he will forget about, I mean come on its Chris." Troy replied.

"Yeah I guess your right." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oh get a room." Taylor rolled her eyes. Just then Chad came around the corner.

"Oh my god, gabs its Chad what do I do?"

"What wrong with Chad?" questioned troy,

"Nothing I just can't stand him." She lied.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Hey man, nothing im great actually. You?"

"Not too bad, hey Tay." He smiled at her and it made her go weak at the knees.

"Hey Chad." She replied.

"I thought you two dont like each other?" troy asked.

"Troy, you ask way too many questions." Gabriella teased.

"We do but its polite too say hello." Taylor replied.

"Yeah what she said."

"Ok whatever, look Chad we better go before my dad goes mad again." They both shivered at the thought.

"Ok I'll guess I'll see you later troy."

"You sure will." He winked at her and headed towards the gym with Chad.

"Oh my god he so likes you Tay."

"Really?"

"Duh!"

"I don't know gabs, I mean its Chad he can have any girl he wants, why would he want me?"

"Because you are smart, funny and not to mention gorgeous."

"Shut up."

"No im serious, he would be mad not to like you. So are you going to talk to him after practise?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Tay you said you would think about it."

"Oh crap."

"So…?"

"Ok, but you have to come with me."

"You no I will, besides im meeting troy after practise anyway."

"Thanx you are a really great friend."

"I know."

"God you are so big headed."

"Again, I know." They both laughed.

"Come on lets go." They went to their lesson.

* * *

**With Chad and troy in the gym**

"So Chad, what's going on with you and taylor?"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah right, that would be like me saying that there isn't anything going on with me and Gabriella….oops."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You and Gabriella, since when?"

"Ok, about 3 weeks ago."

"This is not good man."

"I don't care Chad, I love her and I will do anything for her." He snapped.

"Ok man I didn't mean to get you mad."

"I know, im sorry its just I don't get why its so hard for people to understand that we are just two people that like each other, it shouldn't matter if im a jock and she's smart because I like her for who she is, and I can tell that you like taylor and man she so likes you back."

"Really?"

"yeah, and if the fact that she is a science geek is the reason why you wont ask her out than you need to do some serious thinking man."

"Yeah your right, I do like her…a lot, and I never told anyone this but do you remember the party that I had about 2 weeks ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I kind of had a lot to drink and I ended up making out with her, and I actually liked it."

"See, it shouldn't matter that she likes science, it should be about how you feel for her."

"God I think you have spent too much time with gabby."

"No that's just what I learned when I thought about asking gabby out, and all I can say is im glad I did, she is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

"Ok I think we need to shoot some hoops because that was kind off a girly chat we just had."

"Yeah I guess you're right only if you do 1 thing for me."

"What?"

"Talk to taylor, because I know she feels the same way."

"Fine."

"Good, now let's play, we have a championship in a few days."

"Yeah and it's against west high."

Finally the bell went and Taylor and Gabriella made their way to the gym, troy and Chad stayed in the gym and carried on practising. The gym door opened and in walked Gabriella followed by a nervous looking Taylor.

"There's your girl, go get her." Troy whispered.

"ok." He headed towards Taylor.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella said as she past him.

"Oh hi." He carried on walking.

"Hey what's up with him?" Gabriella asked as she reached troy.

"What no kiss first?" He smiled at her.

"Fine!" she rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's it?"

"Yeah until you tell me what's up with Chad."

"Ok, I convinced him to tell Taylor how he feels."

"Really? Because I told her to tell him how she feels."

"Let's just hope it works. Now where's my proper kiss?" she leaned up and kissed him passionately, he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in her mouth. Gabriella let a moan slip. "Ok we have got to stop you moaning." He chuckled.

"Im sorry I can't help it." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her over to the stands and sat down with her on his lap with her legs still wrapped around his waist. They locked eyes and started making out.

* * *

**With Chad and Taylor**

"Hey Tay."

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"Erm…I know we haven't really spoken since the party but there is something I really want to tell you."

"Really because I want to tell you something as well, but you can go first."

"ok, well since the party I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss and I just want to tell you that I like you, now I understand if you don't like me because Im a stuck up jock that you probably think I only think about myself but…" he was cut off by Taylor's lips crashing onto his.

"God gabby was right you do talk too much, oh and I like you too, a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I was scared to say anything because you're a jock but I saw how much troy had made gabby happy and I thought you can't be that bad, and I guess I was right."

"yeah and troy seems a lot happy now that he is with gabby, at first I thought she would cause him to stop thinking about basketball but I guess I was wrong, but they do make out a lot." He said as him and Taylor turned towards the couple making out on the stands still in the same position.

"Yeah but they do look cute."

"Maybe we should follow suit." Before she could answer chad's lips were on hers, shortly after wards it turned into a make out session.

* * *

**Back with troy and gabby**

They both finally pulled away for air.

"Hey looks like it worked." Gabby said as she pointed to the new couple making out in the middle of the court.

"Yeah, we make a great team." He smiled at her.

"We sure do." She smiled back and he kissed her nose.

"You know something."

"What?" she asked.

"I think this is the happiest I've ever been and it's all down to you."

"Aww troy, mind you I think this is the happiest I've ever been as well, and it will be even better once he is out of our lives."

"That's going to happen very soon baby I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I always will no matter what happens."

"Ok now I love you even more." They laughed and went back to making out.

* * *

YAY Gabriella and troy finally got Chad and Taylor to confess their feelings.

I think the next chapter or the one after it will be the last one, im thinking of doing a sequel, I have few idea's but if you guys have any your welcome to say and please say if you want a sequel. Please R&R thanks xxxxx

**p.s** I know I said I was going to update on Wednesday but I remembered that Im out so I thought I might as well just do it now, the next one will be out sometime this week but I don't know when.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**AN:** I have decided that the next chapter will be the last one, I think anyway lol! Hope you enjoy this one. xxxx

**Chapter 15**

It was the next day and gabriella walked in east high on her own because troy and chad were at basketball practise since 06:30 this morning and taylor was at the doctors yet again. Gabriella decided to go and find chris because of what happened with troy yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"_Ok then just answer me this, why would you seek comfort in Chris after what he did to you? I don't know about you but I would never trust someone that did that to me. All I did to you was kiss Taylor I know it was wrong, but Gabriella what he did to you was a lot worse!" troy yelled and stormed off past them._

"_Chris im sorry about what he said." Gabriella said._

"_No gabby, he's right." Chris walked off and left Gabriella alone._

Gabriella made her way over to chris's locker and found him going over some of his notes for another big test later today.

"Hey Chris."

"Oh hi Gabriella."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound fine."

"Ok I was just thinking about yesterday that's all."

"Oh, look im sorry about troy he's just a jerk that can't control his tongue."

"No gabby im the jerk."

'_Yeah no kidding!' _she thought "no you're not, you have been really sweet and kind with me this week and im grateful for that."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"So are we cool now?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah we're cool."

"Good, so I guess I will catch you later then?"

"Yeah, will you meet me in the library I want to ask you something?"

"Erm, sure."

"Ok great, bye." He kissed her on the cheek before heading down the hall. The bell went for homeroom and as Chris's locker was right next to the gym Gabriella decided to wait for troy. She heard the gym door open and saw the basketball team come out.

"Hey Chad, have you seen troy?"

"Hey gabs, yeah he is just getting changed. Do you no if Taylor's back from the doctors yet?"

"She told me last night that she will be in around 10:00."

"Ok thanks, oh here comes lover boy."

"Shut up!" she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What no kiss first?"

"Oh sorry baby." He leaned over and gave her a heart throbbing kiss that lasted for 2 minutes. "Did that make up for it?"

"Hell yeah." She giggled.

"Ok please no more PDA whilst im standing here."

"Well you better go because you are not going to like what's coming next." Troy replied.

"Eww, im so out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just wanted some alone time with you."

"Oh ok." She sounded disappointed so troy grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply, he pushed her against the locker and started kissing her neck but Gabriella pulled away. "We better stop before we get carried away." She giggled.

"Yeah you're right, so have you spoken to Chris today?"

"Yeah actually I did before you came out and he's fallen back into the trap after yesterday's events."

"Hey I was just trying to make the argument look real."

"I know I was kidding."

"Right, I knew that."

"Yeah ok, we better go before Darbus has a fit."

"Yeah ok." He grabbed her hand and made his way to homeroom.

* * *

**In homeroom**

Mrs. Darbus was going on about some random play, troy was really bored and Gabriella looked bored as well so he decided to write her a note. He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a note to her.

"Psst…gabs." She looked over to him and him past her the note, she smiled at him and opened the folded up piece of paper.

_Hey baby, I just wanted to know if you want to meet me at our secret spot at lunch. Love your amazing boyfriend troy! (Stop rolling your eyes.) Lol im only joking. Troy xxx_

She smiled at how cute and funny he was but she remembered that she told chris that she would meet him at the library, she wrote back to troy on the same piece of paper and threw it back on his desk. He picked it up and read it.

_Hey handsome lol, you have the biggest ego problem ever but I think its cute lol. Im sorry but I cant meet you today because when I was talking to chris before he said he had something that he wanted to ask me and I thought that it might be to ask me to be his girlfriend or something so I have to go, but I tell you what I'll come straight to our spot when he is finished, how's that? Love you lots xxxxx_

He looked over at Gabriella and smiled and nodded to say he was ok with it. Before they knew it, it was the end of homeroom. Troy waited for Gabriella to come out.

"hey." She kissed him on the cheek.

"hi." He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together as they head towards the gym.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah im fine." He gave her a fake smile.

"I know your fake smiles and that was it, what's up?"

"Im just worried that Chris is going to hurt you in the library because don't forget no one will be in there with you."

"Troy honey don't worry im going to be fine, all I think it is, is he might ask me to be his girlfriend."

"And what will you say?"

"I'll say give me tonight to think about it. because taylor will have to set me up with the recorder so we can catch him saying why he did what he did, so don't worry. Ok?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem." She kissed him on the cheek. "You better get to practice before your dad goes mad."

"Yeah your right I'll cya later, love you."

"Love you to bye."

* * *

**In the gym**

"Alright guys huddle up." Jack Bolton yelled over the noise of the basketballs. "Right you guys ready for the big game tomorrow night against west high?"

"yeah!" the whole basketball team yelled.

"Now they have won against us for the past 5 years, but not this year, you are the team that is going to break tradition and all this hard work will pay off. Now pair up and work on your shooting."

Troy and Chad pair up together.

"Hey dude, I want to say thanks." Chad said as he passed the ball to troy.

"Erm, ok but what for?"

"For getting me and taylor together, and you were right it doesn't matter if she loves science."

"Hey no problem dude, c'mon lets get shooting we need all the practice we can get if we are going to beat west high."

"Yeah I know."

It was the end of 4th period and Gabriella was heading towards her locker and she saw Taylor coming through the doors of east high.

"Hey Tay, how are you?"

"Hi gabs, oh im fine thanks. How about you?"

"Im great, I spoke to Chris this morning and I think we are back on track because he told me to meet him in the library now and I think he is going to ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh that's great, so what you going to do?"

"Im going to tell him to give me tonight to think about it, so tonight I can phone you to ask you to come to mine and set me up with the recorder so we can catch him saying why he did what he did."

"ok I guess if that is what he is going to ask you I'll come round to your house tonight and attach the device to the top that you are going to wear tomorrow, and then we will finally have him."

"I know, now me and troy can have our life back."

"yeah." She sounded disappointed.

"What's the matter?"

"We might have him taken away from school but he is still a family member which means he will never be out of my life."

"Oh Tay I forgot."

"Hey it doesn't matter I hardly see him anymore anyway just on the holidays like Christmas, I'll just stay away from him and maybe he will learn his lesson from this."

"Yeah maybe, anyway I got to go and see what he wants. If you see troy tell him that im still going to meet him at the secret spot."

"Sure thing, love you and good luck."

"Thanks, love you too." She made her way to the library; she walked in a saw Chris already there. "hey." He got up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey."

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well ever since you and troy have broke up I have seen a different side to you, and I feel like I can tell you anything and open up to you. Well over this week I feel a lot closer to you, and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Wow…I erm, I will have to think about it, I mean I have just only broke up with troy."

"I understand if you don't but please promise that you will think about it, and your not just saying you will."

"I promise I will think about it tonight and let you no as soon as I see you tomorrow."

"Ok thank you." He kissed her softly on the lips and left.

'_Ok this is it tomorrow I will be free from him and I can get on with my life.' _Gabriella thought before she went to meet troy.

* * *

Ok that's it; the last chapter will be up soon. I can't believe I have finished my first story and I actually can't believe I carried on with it. I have to say thanks for all your reviews they are what made me carry on. Plz R&R! xx

P.S. should I include the basketball game or should troy just say that they won? Plz let me know thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with high school musical it belongs to Disney although I would love to own Zac Efron LOL!!

**AN:** ok this is it my last chapter of my first completed story, I can't believe I actually finished this. I guess its down to your reviews telling me how much you liked it and how I should carry on with it, so thank you. Anyway I hope you like the last chapter because I don't think after the confession it's very good.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Gabriella had just phoned Taylor to ask her to come around to attach the little recording device onto the top that Gabriella was going to wear tomorrow. She was sat on her bed doing her algebra homework when she heard a knock at the front door. _'That must be taylor.' _She thought as she made her way downstairs. She opened the door to reveal Taylor. "Hey Tay."

"hey gabby, I've brought the device!"

"Ok great, come on in." she stepped aside to let Taylor in, and they made their way to Gabriella's bedroom. When they got there, their was an outfit set out on the bed (think of the outfit in hsm2 with the song what time is it).

"So is this what you are wearing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so how does this device work?"

"Well all it really is, is a recorder, so it just clips onto the top and then it will pick up the conversation, don't worry I have tested it."

"Ok, but what if her notices it?"

"Don't worry it's very small he wont see it."

"Ok, so do I have to do anything with it?"

"Well it's all set up and all you will have to do is turn it on with the little button on the side." She shows Gabriella the device and points out the button.

"Ok so that's it."

"Yeah pretty much, so all we have to do it attach it and were ready to go tomorrow."

"Ok cool." She hands Taylor the top as she attaches it. "Thanks for everything taylor."

"Hey it's no problem; after all you are my best friend."

"yeah." They hug and Gabriella walks Taylor to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Taylor said as she left. Gabriella closed the front door and got into bed. '_I hope tomorrow goes well.'_ She thought before she went to sleep.

Gabriella was woken by the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned as she reached over and turned it off. She got out of her bed and went to get a shower. She came out 20 minutes later and put on the outfit that she got out last night that had the device set up. Gabriella made her way downstairs and into the kitchen when she saw a note.

_Dear gabby, im sorry but I have been called out to a business trip to LA and I will be staying away for the weekend, I have left you some money on the side for food and such. I will see you soon. Love mom xxx_

"great." Gabriella said to no one.

Gabriella made her way to east high and as she walked in she saw Chris at his locker so she turned on the device and made her way over to him '_this is it'_ she thought.

"Hi Chris."

"Hey gabs, did you think about what I asked you yesterday?"

"Yeah I did, but there is something I have to know first."

"Ok, sure."

"Before I say anything about being your girlfriend I need to know one thing."

"Ok."

"I need to know why you did what you did."

"What do you mean, what I did?"

"You know what im talking about, the thing that you kept doing to me before all this happened with troy."

"Oh, I take it you are taking about all those times I hurt you."

"Yeah, so come on why did you do it?"

"I can't say."

"Well I think I deserve to no if im to go out with you."

"Ok, ok but promise you wont laugh?"

"Laugh, why would I laugh?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Ok I promise not to laugh."

"Ok, well the reason why I hurt you the way I did was because I was jealous of troy."

"Jealous of troy, why would you be jealous of him?"

"because I saw what he was doing to you before you got with him, like all those days he used to come up to you and tease you and I thought that if I did it then I would win you over like troy did."

"So you thought by raping me you could get what you want?"

"No, it wasn't like that."

"Then what!?"

"I did it because; I wanted to get back at troy!"

"So your saying you used me!?"

"Ok at first I was but then when you and he broke up I realised that I actually cared for you." He moved forward and started stroking her arm.

She pushed it away "I cannot believe you, you were a whole different person when me and troy broke up and now because I seem to be over him you are turning back into your old self again, and I cant take it anymore!" she pushed past him and ran to the secret spot. As soon as she got there she called the one person she needed.

"Hello?"

"tr…troy." She started crying

"Gabs what's wrong?"

"Can…you…come…to our secret…spot?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there in 10."

"Ok…thank you."

"No problem." Once they hung up Gabriella broke down into tears and lay down on the bench, she heard footsteps but didn't bother to look. "Gabriella?" he slowly walked over to her.

"Troy!" she sat up and hugged him, he was kneeling down in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"We got him."

"Who?"

"Chris he confessed."

"Well that's great, but why are you crying?"

"Because….he was using me to get back at you."

"Me? Why what did I do?" he was now sat on the bench and pulled Gabriella onto his lap.

She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You didn't do anything he was just jealous of you."

"Why?"

"Because he thought that you got me by teasing me so he did all those things to me to get to be with him so he could make you jealous."

"So you're telling me he used you just to get back at me?" she nodded back into his chest. "Oh gabs im sorry." He rubbed her back.

"It's not your fault at least I got him to confess; now all I want is for him to suffer."

"Don't worry gabs he will do once we give this to the principle." He said as he unattached the device. "Hey, how about we celebrate later when you feel better?"

"Id like that, you can come over to mine tonight if you want because my mum is away again so we will have the house to ourselves."

"Oh I like it!" this made Gabriella giggle. "There's the gabby I no!" she laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Right let me call Taylor so we can give this to the principle."

"Ok."

Gabriella pulled out her cell pone again and dialled Taylor's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay it Gabriella."

"Oh hey gabs how did it go?"

"Well we got him, that's what I was phoning for to let you know to meet us outside the principles office in about 5 minutes so we can tell him."

"Ok I'll see you then."

"Yeah bye." They hung up.

"Is she coming?"

"Yeah so let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the principles office. "Now all we have to do is wait for taylor."

"Well let's not waste time." Troy whispered seductively. He leaned down and kissed Gabriella deeply and pushed her against the wall.

"Oh please no PDA!" Taylor said behind the couple.

"God you sound more like Chad everyday." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah whatever, so you ready to do this?"

"More than you'll ever no." Gabriella said as troy knocked on the door.

"Come in."

All three walked into the office.

"Ah, Gabriella, Taylor and troy what can I do for you?"

"Well we want to talk to you about something." Gabriella replied.

"Ok."

"Actually it's about one of your students, Chris Jones." Gabriella continued.

"Oh chris, what's he been up to?"

"Well you see sir he has been hurting Gabriella in a way you wouldn't imagine." Troy explained.

"And what way would that be Mr. Bolton?"

Troy looked at Gabriella to see if she was ok with him carrying on and she just nodded, after all they hadn't come all this way to back out now.

"Well sir he has been pulling her into empty classrooms and trying to do stuff to her."

"Stuff like what?"

"You know stuff….like…err…" Gabriella knew he was struggling so she jumped in.

"Erm…sir just listen to this it will tell you all that you need to know." She handed him the recorder.

"Ok, do you want me to listen to it now?"

"Please if you don't mind?" Taylor asked.

"No not at all." He pressed the play button on the device; luckily it was back at the beginning so they didn't have to wait long. The device played back the whole conversation.

"_Hi Chris."_

"_Hey gabs, did you think about what I asked you yesterday?"_

"_Yeah I did, but there is something I have to know first."_

"_Ok, sure."_

"_Before I say anything about being your girlfriend I need to know one thing."_

"_Ok."_

"_I need to know why you did what you did."_

"_What do you mean, what I did?"_

"_You know what im talking about, the thing that you kept doing to me before all this happened with troy."_

"_Oh, I take it you are taking about all those times I hurt you."_

"_Yeah, so come on why did you do it?"_

"_I can't say."_

"_Well I think I deserve to no if im to go out with you."_

"_Ok, ok but promise you wont laugh?"_

"_Laugh, why would I laugh?"_

"_Because it's stupid."_

"_Ok I promise not to laugh."_

"_Ok, well the reason why I hurt you the way I did was because I was jealous of troy."_

"_Jealous of troy, why would you be jealous of him?"_

"_because I saw what he was doing to you before you got with him, like all those days he used to come up to you and tease you and I thought that if I did it then I would win you over like troy did."_

"_So you thought by raping me you could get what you want?"_

"_No, it wasn't like that."_

"_Then what!?" _

"_I did it because; I wanted to get back at troy!"_

"_So your saying you used me!?"_

"_Ok at first I was but then when you and he broke up I realised that I actually cared for you."_

"_I cannot believe you, you were a whole different person when me and troy broke up and now because I seem to be over him you are turning back into your old self again, and I cant take it anymore!" _

Troy knew Gabriella was unconformable so he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I see what you mean and I understand how hard it must have been for you."

"Thank you sir, so what can you do?" Taylor replied.

"Well im going to tell young Mr Chris that he is no longer a part of this school."

"Thank you sir once again you don't know how grateful I am." Gabriella said.

"Not a problem miss Montez, now if you excuse me I have a problem to sort out." He made his way to the door and turned around "and thank you for reporting this I will not tolerate behaviour like that from any one of my students." With that he turned and walked off.

"Oh my god we did it, I can't believe it." Gabriella said in shock.

"I know its seems unreal." Commented Taylor.

"Yeah, im just happy that we got our life back." Troy replied looking over at Gabriella.

"So you guys want to go out and celebrate?"

"Actually taylor we already have celebration plans of our own." Troy winked at Gabriella.

"Ok looks like im celebrating with Chad then." They all giggled.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was the end of the day and on the walk home troy couldn't keep his hands of Gabriella. "You no you could at least wait until we are inside."

"Im sorry its just im so happy." Gabriella stopped and faced troy.

"Yeah me too." She leaned up an kissed him gently on the lips. "Come on it only 10 minutes away from home, can you keep your hands to yourself till then?"

"Im not promising anything."

Luckily troy did keep himself to himself that is right until the door to Gabriella's had shut, where she was pushed against the wall with troy kissing her neck. She pulled away.

"You want to go to the bedroom?" she looked at him seductively.

"oh you no it!" he replied as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he kissed he again all the way up the stairs not breaking the kiss until they fell backwards onto the bed.

Troy smiled and kissed her again. His hands went up her shirt and softly touched her stomach. Gabriella's hands were starting to go under Troy's shirt. Slowly she raised his shirt and took it off. She ran her fingers on his bare chest which made Troy moan.

He slowly took Gabriella's shirt off and stared at her. She was wearing a black and pink bra Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella on the neck. He kept kissing making Gabriella moan with pleasure. Slowly he bent down and unhooked her bra taking it off. He stared at her breasts they were large and round, Troy started kissing and licking her left breast while his hand played with the other. Gabriella was moaning with pleasure while trying to undo Troy's jeans. She managed to get them off within seconds and saw the effect she was having on him.

"Already?"

"What can I say!" he said once again seductively.

Troy started kissing her again while his hands went down to her skirt. He unzipped it and pulled it down. Leaving Gabriella naked except for a matching thong which was already wet. Gabriella was now on top of Troy her hand lightly touched the bulge in his boxers. That made Troy moan with pleasure. She did it over and over again for 3 minutes. "Touch me Gaby." he moaned in frustration. Gabriella rubbed her entrance on his bulge which made Troy moan louder And Gabriella became even more wet. Troy couldn't take it so he flipped them over so he was back on top and he took of her thong slowly to reveal a very wet pussy. He let his fingers lightly massage her mound. She moaned in pleasure. Just to torture her he removed his fingers and went back to kissing her.

"Oh troy don't do this."

"But its fun to tease."

"Please troy don't make me beg!"

"I would love that."

"Please Troy I want you, I need you, please!"

Without saying a word troy put two fingers back into her after 3 minutes she came on Troy's and he pulled them out an licked the juices he suddenly Troy was softly blowing hot air at her entrance She moaned which made Troy aroused, he shoved his tongue into her folds and started licking. "Oh troy, harder!" Gabriella screamed. He did as he was told and speeded up, before they knew Gabriella had came in his mouth.

Gabby grabbed him by the neck and rolled them over so she was on top straddling him. Leaning down she began to kiss him. She slid her hands down coming close to him but then pulling back and running her hands up his chest. He groaned he wanted her needed her to touch him again. She quickly disposed of his boxers and ran her hands down his body and grasped him in her hand. She ran her hand over him getting a feel and rhythm. He moaned from the contact, gritting his teeth he had to kiss her to stop himself from screaming as his orgasm ran through him he finally came in her hands and she smiled before leaning down between his legs and started to lick him clean.

He couldn't take it he needed to be inside of her so he flipped them back over and balancing himself on his elbows he carefully entered her, he knew the first time would but he still wanted to make it as painless as possible for her. He moved in slowly and stopped as she closed her eyes tightly grasping his shoulders. She moaned in pain he noticed this and stopped and kissed her passionately and when he looked at her she nodded for him to keep going, he slowly started to move again as he felt her relax against him. As he kept moving in and out gaining speed the pain turned to pleasure for her as she moved her hips in rhythm to his. Thrusting in and out Troy went deeper and harder with each thrust.

He could feel himself coming but held on longer for her. He leaned down quickly and captured her lips as he felt her cum around him, with a couple more thrusts he felt himself cum. Gabby felt him spread his seed in her as they continued to kiss and ride out their orgasms together. Sliding out off Gabby, Troy rolled off the top of her and lay down on the bed. Pulling her closer to him he smiled and kissed her sweetly as she kissed back.

"I love you." Troy whispered.

"I love you too." They shared another kiss.

"Nothing is going to get in the way now." He replied and she smiled as she started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well there we go it has officially ended! I cant believe it, anyway I hope you enjoyed it has much as I enjoyed writing this story and I will most likely be making a sequel very soon so keep your eyes open anyway please R&R one last time! Thank you again for reading and making my first real story a success! xxx 


	17. sequel info

**AN: ok the first chapter of the sequel is out now, the sequel is called 'still there for me' the first couple of chapters are just going to be mainly fluff until the gang actually starts college which is where the story really starts. Ok I hope you enjoy it. xxx **

**P.S thank you so much for reading this one i really enjoyed writing it and reading all your reviews. **


End file.
